


Pop-Culture

by BloodyMary



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, kl'rt may or may not be a troll, the galactic council has nothing better to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Galactic Council gets over-careful about Earth. Also, the tables never hold out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop-Culture

“I didn't know Terrans had warfare simulations available for civilians,” Kl'rt observes, as inspects the screen. “Though it does not surprise me that they would want to prepare for alien invasions.”

Gladiator rolls his eyes. “It's a game.”

Really, are the Shi'ar the only stellar empire with pop-culture? He had not enjoyed explaining fanfiction to Ronan, and now it appears he will have to update Kl'rt on the fact that computers can be used for entertainment.

“Oh! X-COM!” the Supreme Intelligence exclaims, sounding surprisingly delighted. “It is quite simulating, though I prefer the older version. You'd assume that with more processing power they'd make the remake more complex, but they simplified it instead.”

Ronan lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“Cunning,” Kl'rt states, nodding. “They have their war preparations masquerade as entertainment.”

Gladiator pinches the bridge of his nose. Clearly, there is no convincing Kl'rt that it's just a game.

“How exactly is this all relevant?” J'son asks, eyeing the rest of the Galactic Council with irritation. 

“Well, if Terrans are preparing for an invasion, so should we,” Kl'rt replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. “After all, their trouble has a tendency to spill over.”

J'son nodds thoughtfully.

Gladiator catches Ronan rolling his eyes. He arches his eyes at the Kree, who looks meaningfully at Kl'rt. If Gladiator is interpreting it correctly, Ronan is wondering how Kl'rt managed to overlook a big part of Terran culture despite trying to infiltrate them several times. He shrugs.

“That is nothing,” Y-gaar of the Badoon says, as he changes the image on the display. “They have recently made a simulator for colonizing an alien world.”

Gladiator and Ronan both hit the table with their heads simultaneously, which results with another table being added to the list of expenses.

“Alpha Centauri was better,” the All-Mother says placidly.


End file.
